Shokugeki no soma : A New Gen Arises: Enter Yukihira Satoru
by GM Greater271
Summary: This story is a sequel to My first story shokugeki no soma: Soma Yukihira The Perfect Chef: Chef Wars. This story follows the son of Soma and Erina as he rises up to become a great chef. He's determined to rise up in the ranks of the elite ten but he takes his time doing so. He faces many people that wants to bring him down and take his seat in the Elite Ten.
1. prolouge

Shokugeki no Soma – A New Gen Arises: Enter Satoru Yukihira

Prologue

Time has passed since the 92th generation at Totsuki Academy graduated. Yukihira soma has changed the culinary world of food and Totsuki Academy since he is the new director. He was and is still known throughout the world as "The Asura" meaning -unmatched or king of the chefs etc… he was also known as "The God Chef", "The Perfect Chef" and many more names. He was a legend. Senzaemon Nakiri has long since passed and so being married to Erina Nakiri who is now a Yukihira. He rules Totsuki Academy and the culinary world of food alongside his wife Erina, also known as "God's Tongue". Yukihira Soma was in the infamous chef wars and to put it blunt as he says it and I quote.

" _ **The chefs' wars is a prison for chefs who have nothing to lose. Who've lost their sanity and was left in darkness… At the age of 8 I was put into that hell hole after my mother died. The things I've seen, done and endured is not something I ever want any chef to go through. Breaking down a chef's mentally until he becomes what they want; A Monster, which I once was".**_

 _ **(This is something you guys will see in my next story that is about soma. When he went to Totsuki and the chef wars. I mean it's really good. His childhood and all, prettttttty interesting.)**_

Soma has expanded his family restaurant all over the world. He runs his original restaurant with his wife on his days off. Soma was 1st seat at Totsuki Academy, his wife Erina was 2nd seat. Soma has 6 kids. Three boys and three girls. His two youngest kids lives with him while his older ones moved out and are either married and have kids of their own or dating. He lives in a three stories mansion that's about 30 minutes away from Totsuki Academy.

 **(Not going to spill anything about his kids and the other kids that have parents in the elite ten, you'll see them in chapter 1 and it very interesting . but I will tell you what seats soma friends got.)**

 **First seat: Soma Yukihira**

 **Second seat: Erina Yukihira**

 **Third seat: Akira Hayama**

 **Fourth seat: Ryo Kurokiba**

 **Fifth seat: Alice Kurokiba**

 **Sixth seat: Hisako Hidan (married)**

 **Seventh seat: Megumi Hayama**

 **Eighth seat: Takumi Aldini**

 **Ninth seat: Minasaka Subaru**

 **Tenth seat: Hojo Miyoko**

 **By now you can tell who's with who right?**

 **(But this is not about soma and the former elite ten that's all in the past. Although we'll be seeing them, this is about a young blonde – redhead known as Satoru yuki-)**

"Yukihira Satoru" said a very deep and masculine voice from the far side of a gigantic room that over looked the whole campus of Totsuki Academy. The boy in question looked disinterest as he had this conversation already with the older man sitting In front of him.

"Yeah" was the reply heard from the young teen.

"You will be 15 in a couple of days, and you will be attending Totsuki academy" said the older man

"What of it old man?" said the boy. Hearing the way the young man call him in such a way cause the older man to chuckle.

"What is that you want to do exactly son?" asked the man

The young teen beamed at this, never before has his dad ask him what he wanted to do. He also made decision for him, but now he's asking what is it that he wanted and that made him slightly happy. Now sitting straight and smiling brightly he told his dad of his dream.

"Well I wanted to travel the world cooking for famous restaurant like you and gramps when both of you graduated Totsuki.

"And what after all that will you do" said the older Yukihira now taking an interest in this conversation.

"Well as you are aware of how times are changing, so I wanted to evolve Yukihira and gather more resources and material for our restaurant. I want to make a name for myself and not just be known as the son of Soma Yukihira, director of Totsuki Academy and king of the kings of chefs." the boy said, a little bitterly at the end.

Sensing this, the director sigh. But before he could give a response his son beat him to it.

"Aye dad, um, how exactly did you become so popular in the culinary world and how did your cooking become so perfect?" asked the boy

Hearing this soma gave him a questionable look and it was replaced soon after with a smile and a chuckle.

"Many chefs might say their cooking is perfect, but I wasn't one of them, I didn't have pride, I was humble and I had a unique way of seeing the world Satoru" replied the older man.

Hearing this satoru was confused. What does any of this have to do with how his father became a good chef who's known throughout the world and feared by all? Before he could question the man he stood up.

"Satoru listen very well, the secret to become a great chef is meeting a woman that will make you want to give all the food you make to her" said the older yukihira with a gaze like look in his eyes.

 **(Probably thinking about when his dad gave him the same advice and that special woman which so happens to be his wife)**

Sitting Satoru took everything his dad had told him in and no sooner later a blush crept its way onto his face staining his cheeks. Seeing this soma smirk knowingly.

'It seems that my son has already found that special girl' he thought

"Soooooo, who is she?" asked Soma mischievously

"h-huh, w-what do you mean old man, as if I fallen in love with someone, I don't the time" replied the satoru now blushing up a storm.

"Hmmm" replied Soma, walking around his desk now standing in front of the young man. Crouching down to eye level with him, soma looked deep into his eyes looking for something, anything.

Satoru just stood still, never blinking once. Soma interrogation of his son's eyes was too intense for him. Just as he was going to give up Soma stood up and chuckled.

" Satoru, you are the fourth seat in the elite ten and a first year at that, you've even done better than your mother when we were younger she was the tenth seat in her first year" chuckled Soma. A chill ran down his back as he sense a familiar aura towards the entrance of his office. Looking up he sees his beautiful wife, Erina Yukihia. Her long honey blonde hair flowing down her back stopping 3 inches above her knees. Her bangs are longer than they were when she was a teen; her side ones now reach her shoulders and the one that reaches the end of her nose. During her Academy days she had a very large bust, now her bust doubled in size and are now gigantic compared to the size they were when she was a teen. She had the body of a goddess with subtle and graceful curves. She wore a white kimono, on the back she has the Yukihira symbol and on the front side of her left breast she has the Nakiri symbol in black and she's 6 feet tall.

"What are you saying dear husband of mine" Erina said with such amusement walking towards the two.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all Erina" said a nervous soma

" hmmm, are you sure" she said, now standing right in front of her husband although he was about a head taller than her she still tried to look intimidating which was sort of working. Seeing as her husband was thinking real hard on what to say.

"S-Satoru, tell your mother about the girl you like" said soma desperately trying to change the subject.

"Ooooh you like someone, who who?!" Erina asked excitedly, forgetting about soma and now turning towards her son

"I-It's no one!" yelled satoru and he got up and started walking towards the door, opening he thought he heard his dad say something.

"What was that?" he asked

"I said, you are something special and you will become something far greater than what me and your mother were" he said

"Yes, I to believe that you are something special and you will surpassed us and evolve the culinary world of cooking" his mother said

Satoru smiled and nodded

"I will do my best, mom and dad. I will eventually move up to the first seat and become a legend like my parents, brothers and sisters and evolved Yukihira and Nakiri. " he said with determination and left.

Soma and Erina smiled at each other.

"He reminds me so much of you soma~" said whispering into his ears sending chills down his back.

"well he reminds me so much of you my Erina" soma said with lust as he picked her up and placed her on top of his desk.

Xoxoxoxoxo

 **(No details needs to go into that)**

 **(I really didn't go into details of how soma and satoru looked so I doing it now and in the future and introducing other characters I'm going to describe how they look)**

Appearances:

Soma: Soma's hair is dark red and swept back except for three bangs that hanging front of his face that ends at his chin. The rest of his hair is tied into a pony tail. He has a slight beard on his chin like his father had. He has a very tone and muscular body. He wears a black kimono with the Yukihira and Nakiri signs of each of his shoulders and he wears black sandals and He's 6'6.

Satoru: satoru hair style is pretty much just like soma except he only has one bang that hangs on the right side of his face all the way down to the top of his chest, the rest of his hair is swept back and flows freely. He wears his father's old head band which he made it shorter and actually looks like a headband. It has been passed down to him from his brothers when they went to Totsuki. It has Yukihira written on it in the middle in red. He has honey blonde hair but at the end of every strand of his hair is red. His eyes are a mixture of Soma's and Erina's; they are red around the pupil but pink on the inside. He wears the school uniform unbuttons with a black tank top and his tie laid out of each side of his shoulder resting on each side of his chest. He has white pants and black shoes and he has a brief case with his knives and other things inside. On his pants he has a pocket above his left knee that holds his gloves passed down to him from his brothers and father. He also tie his hair into a pony tail when he cooks.

(Yeah so next is chapter one the first day of the 125th generations of first, I'm excited! So until then guys!)

"


	2. Chapter 1

**Shokugeki no Soma – A new Gen Arises: Enter Yukihira Satoru**

 **Chapter 1: New Winds**

It was a nice day; birds were chirping, the wind was singing singing and one young man who was sound asleep had a contended smile on his face and he was having a very good dream. But that all was interrupted when the sound of an alarm awoke him.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

'Ugh stupid alarm' thought Satoru Yukihira as he sat up and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. He looks at it to see that it was 6:00.

"1, 2, 3, 4-"

"ONII-CHAN!" yelled a young and cheerful little girl right outside satoru door.

"What is it Inami?" satoru asked annoyingly

"It's time to get up or you're going to be late for your meeting for the elite ten" yelled the little girl.

"Stop yelling! In" yelled Satoru

"SATO GET UP!" yelled his mom from down stairs.

"Ok Mom, Ok!" said Satoru.

6:30

So after 30 minutes later Satoru was down stairs eating breakfast alone, since he took so long his dad and mom and sister have all ate their food. He just about finished with his dish and is now putting them in the dish washer; normally the maids or butlers would do it but his dad gave them the month off and to be honest he didn't really mind at all. He likes to give them a break. His mom came in and was laughing causing satoru to look at her.

"Honestly Saru, it takes you that long to get dress "Erina said

"Yes mom it does and that was me just rushing" Satoru while laughing

A snort and a chuckle was heard and looking towards the source was none other than Soma standing in the door way.

"You sound like a girl, Sato" laughed the older man

"Whatever "Satoru annoyingly

Beep! Honk! Honk!

"Oh that's my ride!" He said dashing out of the house before his parents can say anything. Actually it took him awhile to get out of the mansion, it like labyrinth. Well he does live in a mansion that's four stories high and has 20,000 sq ft total living spaces. I mean his kitchen is like 20 damn restaurant, imagine the whole house.

 **Back to Satoru**

7:00

Elite Ten Council Building

"Where the hell is he!" yelled one boy who was sitting at the head of very large table.

 **(Yea you guess it 1** **st** **seat)**

A few minutes pass before Satoru walked in casually with is hand in his pockets.

"It's about time you jerk!" yelled a boy who sits next to Satoru. A few minutes passed and everyone was seated.

"So now that we are all here" said the young man at the head of the table eyeing a specific young blonde headed teen. Glancing at him, seeing as he didn't have any effect on the boy he continued.

"As I was saying the first years will be attending here soon and the director has given one of us the privilege of giving the examination test "said the first seat. He looked at everyone around the table, everyone except satoru stiffen at his gaze because they did not want to be the one to give it.

"So Director-Sama has chosen one of us to give it" said the first seat as he looked around the table once again his eyes landed on his favorite kuhai.

"He picked you Satoru-san" he finished smirking

Everyone looked at the boy and was nervous to what the boy was going to do. After about a minute of silence everyone jumped in fear of the loud sound heard in the room.

Yes Satoru Yukihira was pissed, he did not feel like doing that since he was a first year and didn't like to feel like he was higher than everyone in his year, especially his friends.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled an enraged Satoru

"Calm down Sato-san" said the boy next to him

"No I will not, you do it then kyro-san! Or why don't you do it Akito- senpai!" said Satoru

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" yelled the boy known as Kyro

While arguing with the boy next to him Satoru did not notice when a dark haired girl snucked up on him and wrapped her arms around his next and started blowing on his ear.

"Ne, Sato-kuuuuun just do it pleaseee~~~" she purred into his ear

"No Suki-chan!" yelled Satoru

"Stop being such a damn baby about it brat!"Kyro said

"Wha-"he was cut off from the girl that had her arms wrapped around him, now in his lap kissing him

Everyone was shocked at the girls boldness even Satoru. So what felt like an eternity, the girl finally pulled back allowing satoru to breathe while she herself was panting hard

"Better?" she asked cutely while blushing

"Sukimirah-senpai you-"satoru couldn't finished because she covered his mouth with her hands

"It was the only way I could think of to calm you down" she said with a bright smile as she got off the boy lapped and went back to her seat. It took awhile for the first seat to realize what they were discussing about but he soon came out of his shocked state and look at Satoru.

"Now that that's over, Sato I know how you feel about things like that but you have to do it. It's an order from not only your father but the director" Said the boy who is the first seat.

"Tsk whatever" replied Satoru

"We have more we need to talk so let's get to it shall we" Akito said

8:00

An hour has passed and the meeting was over. School has now started and everyone (1st years) were heading to the auditorium for the examination.

"Man, I wonder who is going to be the examiner" said a boy

"Yeah I hope it isn't one of the elite tens" said another other boy

Auditorium

All the first years have now gathered inside. There were over 1,000 people inside, now chatting, mostly about who was going to be the examiner. The majority of the students were nervous and scared because if they've gotten one of the elite ten then they were done for. The rest of the students were confident and couldn't wait to take the examination and become a student at Totsuki, no matter who they get as an examiner they were going to passed no matter what.

At the entrance of the auditorium a group of nine entered the spaces room at the same time, side by side. Walking in, they did not notice all the gawks and stares given towards them by the other students.

"Hey aren't they-"

"Yeah, that is them "a girl finished for her friend

"Mira and Aaumi Hayama, Aden Kurokiba, Alera and Takumi J.r Aldini, Jin Hidan, Miyami Hojo, Kuno Agna and Isi Aldini" yelled every student

The Girls, staring and blushing at the boys and the guys were gawking at the girls drooling, but the many of the boys found their eyes glued to Alera Aldini. Many thought she was the most gorgeous girl they've ever seen. Although the others girls were beautiful in their eyes also but they were mainly staring at their chest.

 **(I know what you're thinking. Damn perverts.) -_-**

 **The darken hair young man look at the crowd around them and noticed them staring. This pissed him off to no end and he wanted to beat the shit out of everyone.**

"What the hell are you all looking at?!" he yelled

"Calm down Aden and look for Sato, he's bound to be around here somewhere" said a dark skinned boy looking calm as he can be. Aden nodded at that as he wanted to know where his best friend/rival was at as well.

. 'Just you wait Sato; I'll be up there right with you' the dark skin teen thought

"Mira is right" said a blue haired girl

"Thank you, Aaumi" Mira said to his sister happily

"Sato kun is so talented right Isi, Miyami and Jin?" said a cheerful pink haired girl while chuckling. The boy known as Isi was now irritated to be reminded how their friend already surpassed them.

"So are we, you know, I mean we are the future **'Elite Ten'** Jin"he said while smirking at the other students

Everyone glared at the boy, unfazed by the glares the boy continued to smirk

"You're a dead man Isi" laughed the pink hair girl known as Jin

"Honestly Isi, you probably made an enemy out of everyone" said a voluptuous blonde walking between a blonde boy that looks almost identical to the girl except for a few details that tells them apart and Isi.

"Yeah Alera's right you idiot, don't think just because of our lineage that we're unbeatable" said a boy besides the blonde girl known as Alera. Everyone nodded except Isi.

"Come on, Takumi, you really think these idiots can beat us?" asked Isi rather loudly

In the crowd a boy with green hair and strangely white eyes, bald his fists in anger at hearing what Isi said. Not only him but others around him were enrage at the comment the boy spoke about them. All thinking the same.

' **JUST YOU WAIT YOU BASTARD!'**

"Boys are idiots" said Miyami

"Ugh, when will this thing start" groaned a blonde girl with tan skin and blue eyes.

"Chill meat head, kuno" said Takumi

"Shut the hell up" said an irritated Kuno.

Now the auditorium being filled with over 1,000 students, everyone was started to wonder if they were going to have the examination today. 10 minutes passed and out came a person that no one was expecting. Shocking everyone at his appearance, the young man looked uninterested really. Everyone can tell the young man before him did not want to be here. There shocking everyone was no other than-

"Yukihira Satoru!" everyone yelled, they can't fathom what they are witnessing.

(Sighs) "I really don't want to do this" he muttered

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, so Sato is our examiner?" asked Aaumi a little nervously

"Seems like it" chuckled Takumi. 'This is going to be interesting' he thought

(Sighs loudly) "Ok so I am your examiner, and let me make this clear, you will only have one main ingredient in your dish for this exam. Those of you who fail to satisfy mu palate will not be accepted, Understand" said Satoru in a serious tone

"Huh one main ingredient" murmured some of the students

"That's crazy" one student said

"We're never going to pass this, we should just give up" one student said and it seems to affect some of the other students as they hung their heads low in defeat.

"Give up?" they heard Satoru say and everyone that was about to leave looked back at Satoru, terrified because he could end your career as chef with just a few harsh words. So they stood still not moving an inch and awaited the worse… It never came instead Satoru just smiled brightly.

"You would give up even before I show you the ingredient" said Satoru as he looks at the students. They all just look like they were ready to run and cry to their moms. "You came here because you believe you have what it takes to become a great chef. You came here because you believe Totsuki would shape you into a suitable chef that 's would be ready to take on the world of cooking." You came here because you believe you have what it takes to be a student at Totsuki Academy right?" he asked them and they dumbly nodded their heads but was paying close attention and taking his words to heart. "Well I to think you have what it takes" He finished soothingly and hope filled up in the hearts of the doubtful kids.

"Just believe in yourself and all will go well" Satoru said encouragingly and the students cheered.

"Yeah!" They yelled

Mira just smirked at his friends encouraging speech "Funny, it's even motivated me" He said. His sister just nodded her head in agreement. Aden just chuckled. Jin looked on with admiration for her friend.

'I promise myself I will become a great chef and walk along the side of Sato-kun as a Elite Ten Member' she declared.

Kuno just pumped her fists in the air and Isi smiled. Takumi 'I have such a good best friend that can inspire me to do the impossible' he thought and Alera blushed deeply and took in the words as she felt like they were for her only. 'Oh Saru-kun, I promise I will always be by your side' she thought lovingly.

"Bring me the tray- cart with the ingredients please" Satoru asked one of his by standing servants

"Yes, Satoru -Sama" he said as he bowed and went to retrieve the tray

Now hovering over the tray of the ingredients, Satoru looked them over. After a minute of thinking he decided on the ingredient he was going to pick.

Everyone looked shocked of what he held up because what he was holding up was; one egg. (Chuckles) 'Let the fun begin' he thought

Aden, Mira and Takumi all face palmed and thought in unison 'Sato, you bastard'

While everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing-

 **(Wow, that's unexpected, I mean my man just pulled one of his mother's tricks and to top it off he just pumped everyone up just to tear them down? Really?) (Sighs)**

"Believe in your abilities as a chef and I guarantee that you will pass" he said, with a smile

Then the fire that had deescalated in everyone had burn in their eyes once again.

So after the examination, out of 1,500 students only 1,250 students remained. The excluded 250 were sent home much to Satoru disappointment, but before they could leave Satoru left them with a word of advice and told them not to give up.

Now he had to dismiss everyone so he could report to his father.

"Now, congrats on all of you, you've proven your metal. You showed me you have what it takes, you should be proud of your selves. He said as he look them all over, stopping at a familiar group and smirk. "Now at this time you will report to your first class that is all. He finished as he left to report how many students passed to the Totsuki Queen, also known as mom to him.

 **Meanwhile with the others**

"It wasn't that challenging guys" said Isi while stretching

"Yeah, but out of all of us **gesturing to their friends** you finished last" mocked Takumi and that caused Isi to glared at him

"Yeah whatever" said Isi as he waved the comment off

"I wonder what classes I'll have with Satoru" asked Mira unconsciously out loud

"Oooh, looks like someone's got a little crush on Satoru" laughed Isi

"No as his number one rival I want to beat him even in class to show the difference in our cooking" replied Mira, calmly

"Number one? (Scoffs) as if Hayama, I am and until you beat me don't say otherwise" said Takumi

"We've never actually battled each other, only Sato, before I can beat him I have to beat you guys" said Aden **(those three continues to argue as the others are on a different subject than battling at the moment. For young women in high-school their just thriving for love)**

"I wonder if my first class is with Saru- I-I mean Sato-kun" said a blushing Alera. Although she wasn't the only girl with that thought. Kuno taking the time to look at everyone's schedule spoke up.

"Well it looks like we all have our first class together" she said

 **Room 1-A**

 **Instructor- substitute:**

Everyone was seated in their seats and the bell just rung, the instructor walk in a 1min before and saw a familiar face.

"Oh, hello there Jin, dear" the woman said

"Mother?!" Yelled Jin

"That's Instructor/chef Hidan "Hisako Hidan said in a serious and deadly tone

"Yes m'am" replied Jin

Everyone was shocked to see a former elite ten member was substituting for their class on the first day.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience today, but your original instructor has come down with a nasty cold, so I was ask by the director to fill in for him" she said the last bit through gritted teeth

"Now today we'll-"she was interrupted due to the sound of the door sliding opened

"Oh, I'm so glad you could join us" she said with a smile, but behind that smile was something not so pleasant, she didn't like to be interrupted and everyone can sense the tension between the two as they stared each other down.

Unfazed by the deadly stare down Satoru stepped inside the class and slid the door close never once taking his eyes at the lady. Satoru then smiled brightly which melted away the woman's hostility towards him in an instant

'Humph. Just like his father' she thought fondly

"I apologize for my rudeness and you have done nothing to deserve such rudeness aunt Hisako" Satoru said with a smirk, knowingly, he knew that she wouldn't take kindly to the casual way he address her

"That's instructor/chef Hidan, Yukihira-kun and you may take your seat" she said through gritted teeth 'Like father, like son' she thought

"Hai, Instructor Hidan" replied Sato as he bowed to the lady before him, then look around the room and found one empty desk next to a window 'perfect' he thought

He walk towards the desk and sat down in the chair closer to the window. As he sat down he opened up the window and closed his eyes as the winds dance on his skin and caressed his hair as he listened to his Instructor.

"Ok class here wh….. (Her voice fades off as Satoru listened intently to what wind was saying.

Alera couldn't help but glance at Satoru and as she did if was as if time had slowed-down. She noticed the way the wind blows his bangs out of his face and dances with them making him look cuter than he already was. Although he wasn't just cute, he was more than that, thought Alera fondly. Oh so much more in her eyes. To her he was perfect. The perfect guy for her. The one she had a crush on since the beginning of time. She can her future as she watches him. Then something snapped her out of her trance. It was Chef Hidan, she was calling out to Satoru-kun but he didn't seem to notice. So just as she was about to tell him he responded.

"Yes? Instructor Hidan?"Said Satoru

"It seems you weren't listening, now I don't mind the window being opened but I will not tolerate anyone who doesn't pay attention while I'm talking and teaching" The pink haired women said

"Hmmm, but I was listening Instructor Hidan" Said Satoru, never once breaking eye contact with the older lady

"Very well then, if you can so kindly tell me what I was talking about during your little time with the wind there than I much appreciate it. She said

Satoru nodded and began repeating and explaining everything to the letter, never missing or leaving anything out. To say she was amaze was an understatement; she couldn't believe it and it actually scared her. The other students; including his friends couldn't believe that he actually told her what she had been talking about , it was unbelievable seeing as how he was not paying attention or so they thought and he was just so engrossed with the wind.

They were so enticed by his knowledge and memory that they didn't even noticed that class had ended. The bell rang which caused everyone to snap out of the magnetic pull the young teen had on them.

(Coughs) "Yes, well u-um, thank you for that, it seems you were listening. Rather intently" she said as she whispered that last part "well, then everyone your real teacher will be here tomorrow, have a nice day" she finished

A Hai was replied back to the teacher by the students as they left the classroom to go to their next assigned class.

"Bye mom" said Jin as she left in a rush to catch up with the others.

"So Satoru, what class do you have next

"Chapelle, also known as 'The Chef that Never Smiles'

"I also got him, Sato" said Mira

"Aww, man I got chef Lei" groaned Takumi

"I also got him Saruto-kun" said Alera with a blush

"Oh, really? Then, let's go "said Satoru heading towards their next class, with Mira and Alera following close behind.

Going to their second class which is on the second floor; room 26-B. everyone has taken their seats. Sato was now paired with Mira, while Alera was paired with another girl. Chef- Chapelle has given them time to chat and get to know each other.

"Hello m-my name's Yin Saturo" the girl who's now paired up with Alera. She was very intimidated by Alera. To be paired with one of the child's of a former Elite Ten was overwhelming to the girl. Hearing the girl introduce herself Alera just smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Alera Aldini" replied Alera

"I-I know, and I-I think that you are really amazing" the girl replied

Alera notice her nervous demeanor, and sigh loudly because she didn't get why being would be so nervous to talk to one of the Elite Ten's children. After all they were just people just like the rest of them.

"You don't have to be nervous when talking to me, just treat like you would treat your friends" Alera said, thoughtfully.

"W-Well that would be kind of hard to do considering I don't have any friends" Jin replied sadly, looking down and not wanting to look into Alera's eyes. Alera was sad to here that this girl didn't have any friends; she could tell that the girl was honest, kind just by looking at her.

"Would you like to be friends?" Alera said while lifting the girl's head and making her turn to her. It seems like the girl was ready to bust out in tears. "Yes!" the girl said happily.

(Chuckles) "You're very cute Jin, so tell me about yourself; like what do you like to do, what's your favorite foods. But before she could tell her someone walked into the room. It was their Instructor.

Now Chef Chapelle cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Upon hearing it, everyone face their instructor.

"Now that you all have gotten acquainted with each other I will begin the class. Said Chef Chapelle "The dish to be made is Boeuf Bourguignon. He wrote the need Ingredients on the board. Everyone was getting those ingredients so they can prepare the dish.

An hour has passed and everyone dishes were done and were going up one group at a time after the other to get their grades.

Satoru and Mira presented their dished tasting it the flavors burst into his mouth; the perfect combination of honey and spices dance lovingly on his tongue and it cause not only for the man to smile but to cry as well with a contented sigh. A familiar taste was presented as he remember Soma's dish in his academy days but this dish had something so much more; he noted that it was the combination of the spices and honey he nearly died of satisfaction of the dish. They were given an A. Then Alera and Yin brought their dishes, after tasting their dish, which was close to the previous one but not on equal terms he gave them an A. Soon after everyone dishes were graded and only five groups gotten E's.

'It seems these two groups will become something great in Totsuki; this new gen' the man thought

Class has long ended. Soon the day went by fast and Satoru was on his way towards the Polar Star Dormitory

 **The Director Office**

"Hahaha, seems like our son's dish was even better than mines" laughed Soma as he handed the report given to him by Chef Chapelle to his wife.

"Yes, it seems that way, he's becoming a great chef like his brothers, sisters and his mother and father" Erina replied as she disrobes and enter their private bath. She half turned towards her loving husband.

"Join me?"She asked cutely while pouting

Soma couldn't help but laughed at his wife as he disrobes and walks over to her and picked her up bridal style and entered the bath

'Ah, it seems like you are becoming a fine chef Satoru, but there are always others that will try to take you down more so in physical ways, sharper your fangs son.'

 **Back with Satoru**

"Polar Star Dormitory huh? (Sighs) why can't I stay at the mansion, that damn old man always messing with me" an agitated Satoru grumbles

 **(There goes that bitchy side of Erina, Lol!)**

So 30 minutes of walking towards Polar Star dormitory, Satoru finally arrives after trekking up that long steep ass hill.

"So this is the place I will be staying at huh? For the remaining three years" sighs Satoru

He took in every detail about the building, and to be honest it was pretty decent looking.

'Tsk, better be for that long ass walk I had to endure' he thought

 **(Yeah I know he kind of just like Erina, you know being a brat, sort of but he also has Soma's traits in him as well, which you will see.)**

So walking towards the front, he knock on it four times before a beautiful blue haired lady opened up. She had two long blue braided pig tails that hung on each side of her shoulders. She wore a pink shirt with a blue blouse, white pants and blue shoes. She has yellow eyes and two blue orb earrings.

 **(Yup you guess it, Megumi is the new dorm lady, later in the story I'll tell you why she retired from her cooking days, well not retired she still cooks for her kids in the dorm of course but at her restaurant. But it should be obvious why she would become the dorm mother of polar star dorms.)**

"Oh hi, Yukihira Satoru-kun" said the lady

"Hello, Hayama-san" replied Satoru as he bowed at the lady. 'Considering her age, she looks like she's in her early 3o's still' thought Satoru

"Well I already why you are here, so let's get started shall we" Said Megumi happily

"Yes" said Satoru as he followed her in. leading him inside the place, Satoru took in the inside of the building. It had 3 floors to it. It was very big and decent looking from the inside other than the size it look from the outside. So they arrived at the kitchen which was amazing.

"So in order to be accepted to this dorm you have to pass a cooking test, although I don't think you need it considering you're the fourth seat and the son of Soma. However rules are rules" Said Megumi

"Yes I understand Hayama-San" Replied Satoru respectfully

"You may begin cooking, you can use anything in this kitchen and there will be no time limit so take your time please" she said

"Thank you "said Satoru

He tied his hair in a ponytail like his dad and grandfather. He had his father trademark head band which he modified to his liking it was an actual head band now with Yukihira Written in the middle of it in red. Although he was always wearing it; he lifted it over his right bang and then placed it on top of it so his hair wouldn't get in his way. He had his apron on which only covered the waist which also had the Yukihira Sign in red and Nakiri Sign in black written on it vertically.

Upon watching this Megumi inwardly smiled as he reminded her of Soma in their academy days. 'He's just like you Soma-kun' Megumi thought

30 minutes passed Until Satoru was Finished. He made a simple bowl of curry but the texture was different. The chicken and the spices he added to it with the additional chili powder and boiled onions change the texture in a magnificent way; it was irresistible in Megumi eyes. She can literally taste the aromas in the air. Drooling , she took a spoon and look at Satoru for his approval, he nodded and she dived her spoon in and entered it into her mouth with lightning speed, not even caring that it was extremely hot. Tasting it she was washed away by a delicious river of curry which strangely wasn't that hot but it was just the right temperature to bask in the feeling. Hearing her sigh in satisfaction Satoru couldn't help but chuckle.

"So how was it, Megumi-San-"he said, but couldn't get her attention because she was chomping down the food. Once finished she passed out with a smile. Soma picked her up and took her to the living room and placed her on the couch. Seeing as he was accepted he grabbed the keys she had already had in her hands and he climbed up the stairs to take a bath. Eventually he made to the door that said bath. Opening it he saw that someone clothes was in one of the basket so he decided that he would wait until the person was done. So turning around he headed for the door but right before he could step out of the door he heard the door behind him slide open and a gasp.

"Satoru-kun, w-what are you doing here?" asked a very embarrassed Alera. She was naked with a towel wrapped around her. Covering the parts that exposed her as a woman.

"Oh, Alera I'm going to be staying here with you" said Satoru calmly '

Then the door burst opened causing both teens to look to see who it was and it was none other than Hiyami. It took her a minute to register what was going on, then it clicked in her head and she smirk.

"What's this, Sato-kun is here with a naked Alera" she said playfully

"Your miss-understanding the situa-"he couldn't finish because Miyami leap on top of him causing him to fall towards Alera knocking her down.

Satoru groaned "huh? What's this "~Squeeze~ soon after Alera moaned. Then he felt his other hand on something else soft and he squeeze it and Miyami moaned after the action.

"Oooooh~ Sato-kunnn, you naughty boy" purred Miyami Seductively

"I didn't mean to, don't get the wrong Idea, now get off of m-"he said

"Oh? What do we have here, two young women half naked with a young man in such a position" growled an angry Megumi. 'Just like his father' she thought

"Wait Megumi-san this isn't what it looks like" he said as he pulled the girls off of him and stood up

"Then what would you call that Satoru, because it looks as if you were about to ravished them" she said darkly

"No I wasn't I was coming in here to take a bath when I notice someone was in here so I began to leave but Alera-" again he was stopped

"Not buying it young man so suggest you run" she said darkly with hold a broom in her hand

Taking the advice, Satoru ran for his life, not much longer he found the older women out on his tail with crazy inhuman speed. About an hour of chasing, catching and beating.

Satoru was sent to his room.

"Ugh, first day here and I get beaten" he said while rubbing his head 'but I think I'm going to like it here' he thought

 **Characters appearances:**

 _ **Inami aka In or Ina: she is Satoru younger sister. She's eight years old. She has light red hair and dark red eyes, like her grandfather. Her hair style is like Soma's swept back but she has bangs like erina the two sideburns on the side of her face and her long red hair flows down to her legs. She wears a white t- shirt with red pants and white sandals. She's also known to her parents as princess. (Another nickname)**_

 **Aden: Aden kurokiba. Aden is 5'9. A well built young man with black unkempt hair and bangs that frame his face and hung just 2 inches below his chin, kind of similar to his father. He has red eyes, which unexplainably have bags underneath them when he's anger. He has a Cheerful side but quickly gets annoyed when stared at for a long time, which activate his mad dog side which is terrifying. He wears his father bandana although his facial appearance doesn't change from a contended smile when cooking because clearly he enjoys it and wants people to see it. Unlike his father that goes crazy berserk when cooking. Aden wears a standard Totsuki uniform but he leaves his jacket unbutton. He wears a white collar shirt with a blue tie and he ties his bandana on his right wrists.**

 **Mira: Mira Hayama. Mira is 5'9. He has long white hair that is tied when cooking but otherwise flows freely. He has green eyes and bangs that hung across his face neatly hiding his left eye and side swept bangs. He wears the school uniform but not the jacket. He has his shirt button up all the way with a red and white tie. Like his father, he has an extremely good sense of smell/ rivaling Satoru in that department. He's very confident and calm like his father; he tends to be over confident because of his nose.**

 **Aaumi: Aaumi Hayama. She's Mira younger sister by months. She's 5'7. She has double b- cup breast. She has long bluish- black hair. She has green eyes and a very petite body. Like her brother she has a good sense of smell but not as good as him. She wears a standard Totsuki uniform and like her mother it depends on the seasons and she also wears earrings with her initials. She is honest, kind, confident, generous and considerate of others. She speaks polite to everyone, however if it's a person being extremely rude she ignores them.**

 **Isi: Isi Aldini. Isi is 5'8. Unlike his dad is very skinny with black hair which is combed backwards and is very spiky. His eyes are very sharp and blue. He has one bang that arched itself out 2 inches and then down but doesn't fall. He wears the Totsuki uniform. Isi is very cocky and over confident. When he gets all riled up he only calms/ backs down to Satoru. He talks a lot and brags too much. He tends to get into fights with the other students a lot because of his mouth.**

 **Miyami: Miyami Hojo. She is 5'8. She has purple hair and eyes. A slender and curvy body with c-cup breast. Like her aunt she is a strong willed young woman with the thirst for battle. When she cooks Miyami wears a light- purple cheongsam. But in school she wears Totsuki uniforms with the three buttons showing off her large breast. She takes physical results with her problems but seems to calm down in the presence of a certain boy. (It's obvious who he is -_-) she strongly believes that women should have pride and prestige like men also like her aunt. She protects the weak for ignorant people.**

 **Jin: Jin Hidan. She's 5'8. She has pink eyes and short pink hair with bangs that frame her face which touches her shoulders. She wears Totsuki uniform. When cooking she wears a plain white chefs uniform. She kind and encouraging, she's well organize and manages her time well. However she's very stubborn and prideful.**

 **Alera: Alera Aldini. She's 5'9. She has blue crystal sparkling eyes and shiny blonde hair with a fringe that parts to both sides and one long bang in between the two that covers some of her right eye. She has a fan club of admirers and crushes. Throughout the school she's known to be extremely beautiful. She looked like a super model and not to mention her figure. She filled out in all the right places with her curvaceous figure, ample g-cup size breast and beautiful long legs. She wears a pair of earrings; on the one's on her left ear is a A and on the right ear is a S incase in a blue diamond but the letters are visible and noticeable. She wears Totsuki Uniform; her jacket is always button all the way up with a blue and white checkered skirt. She's very kind, outgoing, humble, caring, understanding, likable and patience.**

 **Takumi: Takumi Aldini. He's the younger twin of Alera. He's 5'9. He has blue eyes and blonde hair. His hair is basically like Alera's but shorter like his dad. He wears the Totsuki academy uniform; with his jacket buttoned all the way up to his neck. He has hot- blooded like his dad and holds a strong rivalry with Satoru. He likes to think he's Satoru strongest rival. Takumi is different than his father, he doesn't hates to lose actually he feels that if he does lose it just mean he has to work harder to rise back up and defeat the person next time. He's easily flustered like his dad and uses his signature catch phrase. He very protective of his sister and has a strong bond with her.**

 **Kuno: Kuno Agna. She's 5'7. Kuno has short blonde hair with an ahoge. She has blue eyes. She has a noticeably large busts (d-cups just so you know) and like her mother isn't afraid to show them. She wears modified Totsuki summer uniform. Her cooking attire consist of a bikini bra, short fringe shorts, one leather wrist band and an arm sheath for her knife. She fiery, combative, competitive, bold and persistent. She shows her kind side to her friends only.**

 **(First chapter done, let me know what you guys think of it. Your comments and feedback are always welcome. Feel free to add in suggestion if you want and I try to see if it will work. So until next time guys!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Shokugeki no Soma – A new Gen Arises: Enter Yukihira Satoru**

Chapter 2: A Mysterious Encounter

It's been 4 weeks since Satoru first year at Totsuki Academy started. He lives in polar star dorms and things became much more lively and fun since his friends moved in. They live with the current Elite Ten, eight students who made it into the dorms on their first try and six other students that took two or three times to get in. It was impressive to Satoru since the students that passed didn't look all that much as a threat to him but he know not to underestimate people, especially one's that can get into a Elite Dormitory that is a Dorm in which the former and present Elite ten lives in.

 **(Polar Star Dorms has evolved over the years in Totsuki Academy and is now the house of the Elite Ten. Only a chef that has the capacity and boldness to rival or challenge the current Elite Ten will be accepted into their house)**

The Elite Ten lives on the 4th floor, Satoru and his friends lives on the 3nd floor and the eight students who got in on their first try lives on the 2nd floor. The other six are on the first floor. Although Satoru Friends in the Elite Ten insist that he lives on the 4th floor with them he declined the offer. Satoru has met with the eight students and found them very fun and friendly. He thought maybe a little too friendly but he wasn't threatened by them. The students on the first floor were a bit strange they rarely talk to anyone there and they seem to leave before anyone is up.

Satoru was walking down the stairs to see if Megumi- san cooked breakfast, when he got to the bottom of the stairs he noticed a young man with green hair staring at him.

"Good- Morning!" Satoru said with a yawn. The boy continued to stare at him; Satoru looked him in the eyes and noticed he was looking at his headband.

"You're curious about my headband?" he asked. The boy now looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"Well it was given to me by my older brother, passed down to him by my oldest brother and father" Satoru said with a big smile.

"Is your brother perhaps named Joichiro" asked the boy. Hearing this Satoru was shocked.

"Yes, I'm sure you heard of him but you say it like you met him before?" he asked.

"Hmm, interesting" the boy said. He smiled and walked towards the door and left. This left Satoru curious to as who hell this kid was. He decided to think about it later and so he went into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Megumi san was preparing breakfast while Mira and Aaumi were helping her. Looking up and seeing his friend Mira just smiled.

"Good Morning Sato" Mira said, causing both Aaumi and his mother to stop what they were doing and greet the teen.

"Good morning!" both daughter and mother said in unison with enthusiasm.

Satoru just nodded. He was thinking about that mysterious green headed kid he just met a second ago. He then got an idea, he thought that since Megumi san was the dorm mother she must know something about that kid.

"Megumi san do you about a green headed green that lives on the first floor? Asked Satoru

"Well, yes his name is Mema Khuc; he specializes in Ikura dons, he runs a Don shop near the library, I don't know anything about his parent's, but I'm sure your dad does" She finished. Then she started to go back to work on breakfast.

"Thank you, you helped a lot, I won't be needing breakfast Megumi san I'm going to visit my old man" Replied Satoru as he grabbed a piece of bread and a apple. Walking towards the door he was stopped by Mira.

"I'm going with you Satoru" Mira said with all seriousness. Satoru just stared at him then chuckled and nodded

"Ok" he said. Mira nodded and said his goodbye to his mother and sister.

On their way towards the Nahira Mansion **(Yukihira plus Nakiri)**. Aden and Takumi were heading their way discussing something that seems to be getting out of hand.

"What did you just say you little shit?!" Aden yelled obviously upset about what the young Aldini twin has said.

"I said you're an incompetent fool and you have horrible people skills!" Takumi replied yelling

"You know what Aldini?!" Aden said drawing closer to Takumi with balled fists

"What Kurokiba?!" Takumi yelled at equal volume with the black haired mad dog and mirroring his actions.

Just before those two were about to chew each other heads off Satoru and Mira stepped in the middle. Satoru had his hand on Takumi shoulder while Mira had his hands on Aden chest pushing him back a bit. Takumi immediately calmed down while Aden was still infuriated and resisting to stop. Looking like he was going to hit Mira, Satoru half turned at him and glared which calmed the boy down, but you can still hear the hot headed teen's mumbles.

"Calmed down you too" Satoru said in all seriousness. Both teen gulped knowing that if they resisted they would have to deal with the blondish red headed Yukihira.

"Yes please do, I really don't care what you guys were arguing about but there's no use in fighting about it, it's pointless" Mira calmly said while dropping his hands from Aden chest.

"Yeah ok, but tell Aden over there to work on his damn people skills, honestly he needs to take a damn anger management class" Takumi said

Aden just glared at the boy but quickly abated his actions from Satoru intense glare.

Aden was thinking back to the days they would all train together with Soma **(Their sensei so to speak)**. Even with all four of them they could never defeat Satoru in a fight (Including Isi). Jumping back to reality Aden sighed and then nodded.

"So anyways where are you guys heading to?" Takumi asked

"We're on our way to the director's office, to ask him a question about a particular student" replied Mira

Aden looked surprised at hearing this. "And why would the two of you be worried about some kid?" asked Aden now curious to what his friends were up to.

"I had a encounter with that strange kid with green hair that lives on the first floor in our dorm, he knew my brother; Joichiro and when I asked him how he knew him the boy just smiled and walked away" Satoru finished with a sighed

"Whoa that is strange" Takumi said, Aden and Mira nodded in agreement

"So are you guys coming" asked Mira and the two boys nodded and they were on their way towards the directors Mansion.

So an hour has passed since the four of them have gotten to the mansion. But can you blame them; I mean the damn campus is huge. So upon entering through the largest of gates they ever seen, right there on the front porches was the green headed kid with someone one standing high above him with his hands on the boy's shoulders.

Getting a little closer to the two, the four young teens recognize the man. He was none other than; Alumni former first seat of the 121 generation; Joichiro Yukihira. He was about 6'3. He had golden eyes and Blonde hair, which was swept back except for two long bangs that shaped his face and touch his chest; his hair flowed freely to the bottom of his back. Many girls around the world calls his eyes the Golden orbs of love and truth; because in his eyes he sees potential in anyone and anything, he's always honest, his eyes shows **nothing but love**. He doesn't have to taste the food first, he's sees everything with his eyes, whether or not the dish is good and he always gives tips on how to improve the dish. He runs a dojo in the heart of France but he has more around the world, he's not retired from cooking but he spends most of his time in his dojo. He thought he should spread the teaching of Yukihira Martial arts to other countries to express Yukihira greatness in other ways instead of cooking. He wore a black fitting shirt and pants; expressing his extremely muscular built in depth. He's married to Nanami Allaire – (Yukihira now), who is French and also a chef that graduated as the second seat of Totsuki 121 generation. She runs a well known 3 star rating restaurant in France. He has a one year old daughter named Naomi Yukihira.

Now noticing the four young boys in front of him Joichiro smiled.

"How have you guys been" he said. The four boys have yet to reply, instead they just stood still. Finally coming out of his shock Satoru yelled at his brother.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" yelled Satoru

Joichiro just laughed "I'm sorry Sato, I forgot to tell you I was coming back from France to work here with dad for a couple of days" he said now walking back inside the mansion. Soon being followed by the four boys.

"So why are you here exactly, I mean what does the old man wants you to do" Asked Satoru suspiciously

"I'm just here to teach a couple of classes since some of the teachers have gotten sick recently and I'm also here to check out the students and make sure they are fit to be students at Totsuki" he said

Satoru was still unconvinced. "Is that all you came for" he pushed on.

"Look if you don't believe me, just ask father" he replied. Seeing as his brother was not going to reveal what their dad was planning he decided to change the subject to a more recent topic.

"Actually I wanted to ask you about that kid, you know with the green hair, do you know him?" Satoru ask while walking faster to not get left by his brother. His friends who were being quiet and listening intently quickened their steps; and peered over his shoulder to hear the man better.

"Oh Mema, yes I know him he was one of my star pupil in the dojo in France but he isn't born in France he was born in Vietnam actually" Replied Joichiro

"Do you know anything else about him; like his family and his cooking techniques" asked Mira

"Well he's an orphan and he doesn't like to speak about his parents. His cooking techniques are Culinary Triangle and his home town technique Luco which consist of boiling with water; mainly fresh vegetables and meat, the type of knife he uses the most is a Cleaver" Joichiro finished

The three boys behind Satoru just nodded and store the information that was just given to them in the heads. Satoru pondered this for a moment and then was snapped out of his thoughts when his brother started chuckling.

"For some reason Satoru," he started, getting everyone's attention. "He seems to have a grudge against you" he finished looking Satoru in the eyes

"Why, I hardly know the kid?"Thought Satoru

"I have no idea but, don't under estimate him, he's a very good cook" Joichiro said while opening the door to his father's office.

Opening and entering the office the five of them saw Soma talking with a grey haired young man that looks to be some years older than Joichiro although they're the same height.

"Ah here he is now," said Soma gesturing to the group. Following Soma's hand the man turned around and smiled at them

"Royce what are you doing here?" asked a shocked Aden. Royce is Aden's older brother. Royce is 25 years old, he run a restaurant with his father and mother in Denver. He looks like an older version of Aden except his bangs are shorter and his hair is gray and red eyes like his mother. He wears a blue suit and blue shoes. Unlike his father and little brother Royce is not hot tempered, he's very friendly like his mother and he likes to mess with his younger brother and cousin (Satoru). He married to a woman in Denver who's an artist. Although his joyous and friendly nature differs from his father's personality, Royce has a mad dog side to him when a person trashes his family name, like in his Totsuki days.

"Hey Aden how have you been" replied Royce completely ignoring his brothers question. He walked over to his little brother and patted his head. Aden now embarrassed and pissed for his brothers action punched his brother in the gut which caused the older man to grunt then laughed.

"Hahaha you're still the same huh little mad dog "He laughed. Joichiro walked past the older man and went to his father and not far behind him was Satoru.

"Satoru how have you been, do you like it at polar star dorm" Asked Soma

"Yeah I guess , but on to more important things, old man what the hell are you to planning here and why is Royce here and does it have anything to do with that weird green headed kid!?" yelled Satoru

Joichiro was not pleased by the way his brother addressed and spoke to their father.

"Ouch, what the hell Joichi- Ouch" he got another slap in the head by his brother

"Watch your language when you are speaking to your father" Replied Joichiro with a smile but Satoru knew that his brother was serious.

"Moving on, Satoru, Joichiro and Royce are here to help me with some things, in fact one of them has to do with you and with Mema" Soma said with a smirk,

"What is it?" Satoru ask more calmer now

"Shokugeki" replied Soma

"He challenged me to a Shokugeki for my seat?"Asked Satoru, now confused as to why the boy didn't come up to him and ask him himself and why all of a sudden his brother and cousin were here

"Not for your seat but for experience, or so he puts it" replied Joichiro

Satoru was contemplating for moment. After about 2 minutes of thinking he face his dad and nodded

"Ok your Shokugeki will begin in one week Satoru, but before that why don't we have a cooking match Satoru, it's been a while since we had one don't you think?" said Soma with fire in his eyes. It's been a while since they have had a father- son healthy battle.

"Are you going to battle Sato in front of everyone?" asked Aden

Soma just nodded and stood up, as he did this the doors to his office opened up and revealed his beautiful wife; even though they've been married for a long time she still was able to put him in a trance which leave him in awe. She started walking towards him and he took note of the way her hips would sway left and right in a tempting manner and it made him growl unconsciously, the most sexiest thing about it is that this is how she walks normally and it was so arousing when looking at the way her lower half of her body reacts to the movement in a perfect motion, if she have given effort in swaying her hips any man checking her out would die from being so arouse.

 **(In actuality theirs a legend about her, a legend other than her cooking that's known throughout the world; the legend says that her beauty is too powerful for the eyes of men to bear witness in the world. And any man that looked at her would be given the privilege of a rich, satisfying and beautiful sight; the sight of a goddess. Given that beautiful gift; they would have to pay the price; her beauty was said to be so powerful that it killed thousands of men who were unworthy of her. There was another known legend of her; that there was only one man who could capture her heart and that man was said to be the** **'The God Chef'** **(Soma) that capture her heart). Soma; The most Captivating Man Alive. There are many more legends about him and her but too many to count and tell).**

Erina upon hearing this smirked and once she was in front of her husband she hugged him and whispered into his ear.

"Such a naughty man" she said as she kissed his ear. A Chill ran up his spine but he waved it off and just chuckled and continues to hold her. Looking at the kids and two young men in front of him he smiled. He saw blushes of the kid's faces except for Satoru.

'This child takes so much after me' he thought happily but of course all of his children were unfazed about these about such things so it shouldn't surprise him in the least but he can see so much of him and his wife in Satoru.

"They have finally finished the movie Soma" said Erina breaking the man out of his thoughts

He looked down at her and smiled. The others were confused at hearing this.

"Wait there's a movie about what? Well it doesn't matter I want to see it!" yelled Takumi excitedly

"It's about your father days in the chef wars but they are only showing a couple from there because Soma destroyed the rest, but anyway all of your parents and I are going to be in it as well, actually it was taken live when we were kids." She finished happily

"Really?!" Asked Satoru excitedly

"Yes I thought it would be good for everyone if they knew a little about my life and the 92th former elite times in our academy days. So I will play this movie next week after your Shokugeki." said Soma; he smiled when he heard his wife yawn cutely

"I tired, I'm going to go rest" she said as she kissed Soma on his cheek and disappeared inside his kimono. Seeing this it shocked everyone. Shocking because when did she even opened his robe and wrapped herself inside, and on top of that she just goes and disappears.

"W-What the hell?! Where did she go?! " asked Takumi getting behind Satoru

"How the hell did she do that?!" asked Aden with wide eyes

"You got to teach things like that to me director, please" plead Royce as he begged with cuffed hands like he was about to pray.

"Sato is your mother a ghost" Asked Mira sounding a little scared. Looking over to his left he sees Satoru with the same expression and probably the same thought.

"I'll never understand how you do things like that father, but I have to remember," Joichiro started as he looked his father in the eyes and smirked "That your techniques are **unfathomable** **.**

Soma just chuckled and walked towards the door, walking past them Satoru patted his father on the back and when he touched nothing but back, Sato eyes shot open wide and looked at his father and what he saw was his father being surrounded by fire and words appeared on the side of him that said

"ASURA" in the most powerful voice Satoru or anyone in that room has heard and it scared to know that his father is unexplainably power in many ways. Looking to his left he sees his friends and Royce cuddling up with each other in fear and crying just by the small glimpse of that man's power.

"You guys heard it to?" he asked with a chuckle, the boys just nodded and started to suck their thumbs. Looking back at the direction his father left to Satoru couldn't help but smile. 'One day I will surpass you old man' he thought with determination

"Amazing isn't it?" he heard Joichiro mutter something, turning his way Satoru questioned him with a "Huh"

"Amazing isn't it, that one man is that powerful, Even grandpa Nakiri recognized our father's strength. You know what he told me the day before he died?" he asked his younger brother, the boy just shook his head.

"No what did he say" Asked Satoru

"He said 'Your father is an enigma, even I fear that man. It's kind of amazing and scary at the same time. Even in my younger days I know for a fact that I would not have been strong enough to handle Soma in any kind of way. However I told your father that he was not invincible, he's not unbeatable, I told him he would become weak and fail because of his weaknesses but he proved me wrong with each day he lived. Everyone has a weakness, and that weakness just so happens to be us; his family. Your father told me, that your weaknesses will become your greatest strengths, and from the moment he said those words he overcame every obstacle that came his way, and he defeated every one of his enemies that blocked his path. I understand what he meant. His strength is his family and as long as his family/ love ones are in good care, he could care less of what happens to him. I now know that I to can do the same because my family is in good care, my family is what gave me the strength to live such a long, happy and satisfying life. And I owe it all to Soma" Joichiro finished with a graceful smile with a single tear streaming down his face. Hearing that Satoru had a fear tears escaping his eyes. He looked up to his grandfather and always visits him each and every day, he was happy to have him as a grandfather. He was happy that he has such a great father.

"You know that there is only one man that surpassed our father?" Asked Joichiro with a serious tone

Nodding, Satoru replied by saying "Yes I know, he was said to be as strong as father at age 15, hey aren't you on the same strength as father?" he said and Joichiro just smiled.

"Yeah I beat father in cooking and in fighting when I was 17 and do you know how?" replied Joichiro

"Yes, yes, by finding a women that makes me want to give all of my best to her, yeah I know, but I don't have time for love and besides I will beat him with my skills, besides I will not allow you two to leave me behind, I will surpass that man." Declared Satoru

Joichiro just sighed and patted his brother on the head

"Well come on everyone, my father is probably waiting for us inside of the kitchen for his match with Satoru" He said as he was walking towards the door. Before he left he turn around and smiled at Satoru.

"Satoru, you need to polish your skills and rely on more than just yourself, you are not strong enough to defeat him yet, so express your love to that girl you adore so much" He said with a wink and a knowingly smirk.

"What do you know?" he asked in a snarky tone

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret, I've been here since the school year started and I have been watching you while interacting with certain people, upon your expression and actions I can tell even if you're too stubborn to admit it and accept it, but I haven't narrowed it down to the right one yet but Satoru it's inevitable to keep it away from me. These eyes of mine can detect/ analyze and or decipher love no matter how you try to hide I will see it and actually the stubborn ones are always the easiest. He said as he departed.

Standing Satoru just smiled and looked in the direction his brother disappears to. Eyes covered by the fallen bangs he just chuckle a little and moved his bangs out of the way.

"Well, we'll see Joichiro, besides I don't care how good you are, I not in love I will become a great chef with my skills and I will defeat that man with my skills" he declared as he looked to his friends who were waking up from passing out, "Come on guys I have a match to win" he said as he walked out of the room and towards the kitchen, his friends and Royce following close behind him.

'Just you wait old man, I'll prove you wrong' he thought as he arrived at the kitchen he noticed five chairs to the left of the massive spacious kitchen, it looked like a arena. He noticed his father waiting on his at the middle of the work station and his brother walking towards the chairs; which are where the five judges will be. The older man gestured for the others to take their seats as judges and he motion for Satoru to come over.

"Time to show me how much you have grown son" Soma said

"Humph, alright old man, I'm going to prove to you I can become a great chef with my skills and my skills only, love isn't needed in the world of cooking and so I will defeat you right here right now" He said with confidence. Soma slightly frowned at hearing those words but his son didn't seem to notice. He thought that his son thinking was off; he feels that he doesn't understand where true strength and skills are nurtured. He decided he would talk to him later, right now he has to focus on the challenge so pushing the thought behind him he smile and nodded.

Hearing someone cough the two men looked towards the judges and Joichiro stood up.

"This match is a topped match. Both of you would prepare the same dish but in a way to your liking, you both will put your own little spin on it, whichever one is presented first will be tasted and judge and if the second dish is as good as the first dish or fails to top it, then the winner will be the one who presented first. You may use only the given ingredients provided to you and any ingredients you may be carrying with you. He said looking at both of them. They both nodded in understanding so he continued.

"This is a Yukihira kind of battle so we will go about the way Yukihira's do it. Each of you will be at different sides of the room. Satoru will to the left but facing fathers station and fathers the same thing as Satoru but opposite of Satoru" he said. Both of them went to their place. The way its set up is like this; in the middle of the giant room are the cooking stations but each station is in half with being both sides have a oven but one has a sink and the other side has a counter and a stove with eight burners. The contestants will be running in between the two stations to get to their opposite sides where the given ingredients are put on a cart. They will be given 30 seconds to gather the needed ingredients for the dish. After the timer they will have stopped and they will get their carts roll them over to their stations and begin cooking and yes their cooking with be timed also. Normally we would give more time to the chefs and start the game like that letting the timer run while they are gathering their ingredients and keep it running when they cook and they would have to cook with the time they have left" he said as he explained it to the other judges since he, his brother and father already knows the rules.

The other judges were beyond shocked to hear this. It was unbelievable. But Royce could only guess that it was a test of skills and speed. This is true but not all there is to it.

Smirking at the older man he continued "this is a test of many things that I will not reveal, he said as he chuckled hearing the disappointed comments and responses in the back of him, but he continued on.

"However I will tell you two of the most important factors of this way of cooking which are Skill and speed. " he finished as he walked back to his seat sitting down he looked at the two and smiled.

Satoru was calm and focus, he didn't seem bother by him facing his father, his friends thought that he was really confident and brave right now.

'Show me what you've got Satoru' thought Mira excitedly while Takumi smile and Aden nodded at his friend and rival, that's his way of saying good luck by the way.

Joichiro looked at Satoru once more before closing his eyes and chuckling. 'Show me your strength, Satoru' he thought in his head as he opened one eye looking at his younger brother. 'We both know that you are not yet strong enough to beat him, you will only grow if you open your heart but never the less I'm rooting for you little brother, do your best' he thought happily. He breathes out one more before his eyes shot open.

He yelled loudly "BEGIN!"

Hearing the approval of starting their match both father and son dashed forward with incredible lighting fast speed but Soma was just a step in front of him.

'THE BATTLES ON!' he thought as he ran faster catching up with his father and looking at his face he saw nothing but his father signature smile. "I"LL SHOW YOU THROUGH MY COOKING OLD MAN!" he yelled

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

The third chapter is finish. Let me know what you guys think. Be honest if you hate it or love it let me know. Give me ideas or suggestion, they are all welcome here. So see in chapter four guys.


End file.
